Dez vs Luke:The fight Begins!
by Luke273
Summary: The world wide singing sensation Austen Moon (along with his friends) is moving to the Big Apple. And not just anywhere in New York...he's moving in right below the Rosse's. Austen has sung and danced his way into the hearts of many but one of those in particular is Luke Ross. How will Luke cope with having his crush just down stairs! Rated M just to be safe and for later chapters.


"JESSIE….JESSSIE!" screamed Emma running around the pent house living room.

Jessie came running into the room "Fire, danger, what's the matter kids." said Jessie in super nanny mode.

"Even better," said Emma looking at Jessie who had a perplexed look. "Austin Moon is moving into the apartment below us eeek!" shouted Emma in a high pitched voice.

"So, no fire, no one's dying?" asked Jessie just double checking to make sure no one was hurt.

"No." replied Emma texting all her friends the news.

"Alright then." said Jessie walking back into the kitchen. Emma ran up the stairs to tell Zuri the news. Jessie herd the door shut and sat down at the kitchen table.

 _"Hehehe, im gonna prank Zuri so hard."_ laughed Luke sneaking up to Zuri's bedroom door.

"Zuri…Zuri listen, listen Austen Moon is moving in in the apartment below us." shouted Emma to Zuri. Luke herd Zuri's shriek as his heart pounded in his chest. _Bump, Bump, Bump._

 _"Au-Austen moon h-here."_ Luke's thoughts shuddered. " _My crush Au-Austen Moon here."_ Luke's face glowed. "Dream come true!" he shouted without realizing. Emma and Zuri walked out the door and saw Luke on the floor with a paint balloon.

"Whoops." said Zuri pushing the door and smashing looks toe. Luke gasped in pain and threw up the balloon and it smashed into his face getting blue paint all over his face.

"Hahahahah! That's what you get for trying to prank us Luke." the girls said in unison. Luke trudged back to his room dripping with paint. He slammed his door as he herd Bertram shout "Why is there blue paint on my carpet!" Luke collapsed on his bed his heart still racing. He still couldn't believe what he herd. He didn't even know if he wanted to believe it…

* * *

"Dez you moron you spilt water all over my cloths!" exclaimed Trish carrying a big watery blob of clothes over to the laundry room. Dez shrugged and plopped himself down on their brand new couch.

"Trish just try and calm down ok" said Ally cheerfully sitting at the kitchen counter. "It was just an accident."

"Whatever he still ruined my cloths." huffed Trish turning on the wash. The washer hummed to life and Trish tapped her foot on the floor.

"Hey, Ally where is Austen?" asked Dez popping his head over the couch.

"I don't know, I think he went up to set in to his new room." replied Ally scratching something down into her song book. Dez clambered up the stairs and made his way to Austin's new room. Dez walked through the door and was instantly stunned.

"I came in like a wrecking b..." Austin was cut off as his door swung open. Austin was standing on his bed naked only with his underwear on singing wrecking ball into a waffle. Austin was almost unpacked and cloths were all over the place. He was down on his knees his head turned to Dez his eyes looking horrified.

"Ummm…" said Dez truing around slamming the door and speeding down the stairs back down to the couch.

"Ummm…." Austin said blushing a very deep red still starring at the door. It wasn't the first time Dez had seen Austin in his underwear, they had plenty of sleepovers. However this was one of the few times that Austin had a huge bonner in his underwear and Dez was present.

"So Dez what was Austin doing?" asked Ally full of interest.

"Underwear." replied Dez in an almost whisper.

"What was that Dez?" asked Ally "I didn't catch that."

"Umm.. unpacking." replied Dez now blushing as well. "Im gonna go take a walk." said Dez already in the elevator. Ally nodded and went back to writing, the TV playing in the background.

 _"Shit."_ thought both Austin and Dez at the same time. _"Why do I feel about him that way, he's my best friend, he has been my best friend for years."_ they both still thought in unison. _"Whatever it's probably nothing."_

Austin pulled on some jeans and a white under shirt; he then pulled a black jacket over it and slid down the stairs rail down into the kitchen.

"Hey Austin you unpack ok?" asked Ally helping Trish unload the laundry.

"Uhh…yeah um have you seen Dez." asked Austin looking around. Ally pointed toward the elevator. Austin walked over to the elevator and pushed the button down to the lobby.

* * *

"Jessie im gonna go to the park with Zuri and Luke!" called out Emma coming down the stairs. Zuri and Luke closely following in her wake.

"Alright kids be safe, remember don't talk to strangers…unless they are offering a roll in a movie." said Jessie very seriously.

"Right Jessie." said Luke walking in the elevator behind Zuri. Zuri pressed the button down to the lobby. As the doors closed Jessie was trying to say something but the doors closed before she could get anything out. The elevator clanked its way down and the elevator doors opened and the Ross children ran out towards the park. Luke walked off from Emma she told him to make sure to be back here soon. He walked around the path by the lake skipping rocks with his feet.

"GAHHHH, why is life so complicated?!" shouted Austin throwing rocks into the water. Luke looked up and saw him standing there…him... Austin Moon his crush, the one who made his heart race.

"Oh, hey sorry dude I didn't mean to get you wet." said Austin now looking at Luke with his beautiful brown eyes.

"Y-you're A-Au-Austin Moon." said Luke stuttering.

"Ha-ha, yep that's me Austin Moon." he said. "Boom." said Austin making muscles. Luke looked at his face trying to study every detail of his perfect face.

 _"Snap out of it Luke you seem like a creep just staring at him."_ thought Luke

"So bud what's your name?" asked Austin with a blinding smile.

* * *

"Zuri get back here, I swear when I catch you.." said Emma just as she bumped into a red haired boy.

"Oh sorry." said Dez "I was just lost in thought." Those words felt strange coming from his mouth.

"OMG, you're Austin Moon's friend, where is he!" Emma asked bouncing on her heals.

"Ha-ha he's back at out apartment I think…say you live above us don't you" asked Dez. Dez was used to people asking about Austin instead of him. One of the joys of having a best friend who is famous.

"Yeah we do, were the Ross's." said Emma holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." replied Dez shacking her hand.  
"Hey why don't you invite Austin and your other friends over for dinner tonight?" Emma asked Dez.  
"That would be nice, se you tonight then?" he asked.

"Yep we'll be ready!" said Emma with a big smile on her face.

* * *

"Nice to meet you Ally." said Jessie with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you to Jessie, and thanks again for inviting us to dinner, it was very kind of you." Ally said with a huge smile.

"We'll it was _my_ pleasure inviting you!" Jessie shot a dirty look at Emma but she didn't notice. Everyone was socializing in the living room except for Austin and Luke. They really hit it off earlier (not in a romantic way). They were upstairs in Luke's room playing on his x-box and eating pizza. The two had grown close during their time by the lake, Luke was like a little brother to Austin and Austin was like a big brother to Luke (besides the liking him part).

"So I guess one of your boys is playing upstairs with Austin?" asked Ally looking towards the stairs.

"I guess so." Jessie sighed rubbing her head. "Where is that red head that came with you earlier?" asked Jessie.

"Uh, he's going up stairs right now." sighed Ally watching Dez run up the stairs. Dez ran up the stairs and searched the rooms until he found Luke's.

"Knock, knock." said Dez walking in the room.

"Hey Dez grab a controller and play." said Austin munching on a piece of pizza. Dez sat down and sat next to Luke eyeing him feeling hate towards him.

 _"Why do I hate him so much? Why do I feel he's so close to Austin? Why do I feel like this towards Austin, gahhh so many stupid ass questions?"_ thought Dez playing the game very lazily.

"Yo, so you're Dez?" asked Luke watching the screen.

"Uh, yeah im Austin _best_ friend." retorted Dez greatly exaggerating the best in his sentence. "So Austen when did you two meet?" asked Dez taking a slice of pizza.

"We met this morning after you…after I unpack this morning. I went to the park and he stumbled across my path and well…we bonded I guess!" exclaimed Austen. Dez saw out of the corner of his eye that Luke had a smile on his face.

"Well im glad you to are friends." said Dez. They played games for three more hours with odd conversations here and there. The tension grew between Dez and Luke but Austen didn't seem to notice.

"Im gonna go take a piss." said Austen very bluntly splitting the silence in the room. Luke and Dez both nodded. The door closed and both Dez and Luke stood up and began shouting at each other.

"He's my best friend Luke so you better step off." said Dez through gritted teeth.

"Why so protective of him Dez, you got a crush on him or something?" asked Luke with a cheeky smile.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Luke." said Dez. Luke jumped up on the bed to gain some height advantage when Dez tackled him onto it. The two wrestled on the be when Dez suddenly jabbed a punch on to Luke's side.

"Gahhh!" Luke spat. Dez and Luke both stood up and got ready to fight again. Luke charged at Dez when he tripped on a sheet and accidently planted a kiss on Dez's lips. They both recovered and gave disgusted looks.

"I'll be the one to have Austen just you wait!" they both shouted at the same time. Just as they both finished the sentence Austen walked in the room zipping up his fly. Austen looked at the two standing on the bed with deep anger on their faces.

"Wow what got you to all worked up?" asked Austen sitting back down on the ground.

"Oh…uh… we were debating on who was gonna play you in the final match since you're the best out of the three of us." Luke said with a disbelieving laugh. Dez nodded in agreement with a weak smile as well. Austen shrugged and picked up the controller and began to continue playing the game.

"I'll play both of you, rock paper scissors to see who goes first." he replied. Dez and Luke got off the bed and sat in front of Austen and got ready to play their game.

"Rock." they both said reading their hands. "Paper, scissors, shoot!"

* * *

 **Alright so this is my first shot**

 **at a story of this type so i hope you guys enjoy!**

 **And don't worry Ravi won't stay in the shadows forever!**

 **Plz remember to review and give me ideas.**

 **Also if you have idea for other stories feel free to send those 2.**

 **I guess i've rambled on long enough, bye!**


End file.
